hakomarifandomcom-20200213-history
Game of Idleness
The Game of Idleness was a box that Koudai Kamiuchi had wished for in Volume 3 and 4. The Game of Idleness is created out of his boredom and lust for violence. In this box, the six players, Iroha Shindou, Yuuri Yanagi, Daiya Oomine, Kazuki Hoshino, and Maria Otonashi are trapped inside a game world with rules akin to a battle royale with classes system, called Kingdom Royale. It has a mascot named Noitan that looked like a creepy bear. Despite its absurdity, it affects real life. Gameplay The six players are given classes randomly. The classes have their own skills and victory conditions. There can be more than one victor. They have their own rooms and their own limited food supply. The time limit for the food is seven days. All of their conversation are recorded and can be replayed. There is a timetable the players have to obey. If they don't, they'll be executed. In truth, there is one real player that will really die in real world if they fail and the others are NPCs, alive, and at the same time, not. The NPCs' memories go to the real one when their time to play have come. The six players take turn to play for real. The players, from the first play, is; Daiya, Yanagi, Iroha, and Kazuki. Maria never manages to play and is saved from the cruel memories. Timetable ~12, break, standby in own room. 12~14, gathering in the big room. 14~18, Selection of Meeting partner untul 14:40. Spend 30 minutes in the room of the selected character. The King is able to selecr a target for Murder. The Sorcerer can use Sorcery and the Knight can use Deathblow. The target will die at 17:55. 18~20, gathering in the big room. 20~22, dinner in own room. If no food supply available, death by turning into a mummy. The Revolutionary can use Assassination. The target will immediately die. 22~, break, sleep. Classes King He is the king who has ascended to the throne by assassinating the previous ruler and has carried out many invasions. Having a distrustful personality, he's scheming murder of the ones that threaten his throne. Skills * Murder. He can select a player he wants to kill another player to Sorcerer and or the Knight to execute this action, using Sorcery or Deathblow. Victory conditions: To protect his throne, death of the Prince and Revolutionary. Prince An ambitious person. He was originally only at the third place in the inheritance order of the king's rank. But taking advantage of the king's mistrust, he made him murder other princes and moved up to the first place. Skills * succession. He is able to use Murder once the King and The Double die. * Anti-magic. He can't be killed by Sorcery. Victory conditions: To become the king, death of King, The Double, and Revolutionary. The Double An ex-farmer who is loyal to the king and looks exactly the same as him. He is not really ambitious. Skills * Inheritance. If the King dies or Substitution was executed, he is able to use Murder. Victory conditions: Death of those who try to kill him, Prince and Revolutionary. Sorcerer King's subordinate and Prince's teacher. He has no interest in the king's throne whatsoever. Skills * Sorcery. He can choose whether to kill the character that was selected by Murder. The targeted character will become a burnt corpse. Victory conditions: To survive. Knight King's subordinate, but he is plotting a revenge on the loyal family for they have ruined his homeland. Skills * Deathblow. He can choose whether to kill the character that was selected by Murder. The targeted character will die due to beheading. Only executable when the Sorcerer is dead. Victory conditions: To take revenge, death of King and Prince. Revolutionary The right arm of the king and prepares himself to take over the land. Skills * Assassination. He can assassinate the selected character. The targeted character will become a strangulated corpse. Category:Box